Sa Majesté
by God's Tears
Summary: Il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Gerald avait su prendre goût. Ou deux.


Parce que ça fait un moment que je désirais faire un petit Mystwalker..

* * *

 **Résumé :** Il y avait bien _une_ chose à laquelle Gerald avait su prendre goût. Ou deux.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **SA MAJESTÉ**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

Gerald haussa un sourcil tout en s'arrachant à la contemplation du jardin royal.

Debout, le dos droit, habillée de son habituelle armure à deux pièces qui brillaient délicatement sous le doux soleil de l'après-midi, Erza Knightwalker le regardait avec une certaine méprise. Ses yeux de bronze étudiaient intensément son visage, en quête d'une éventuelle réponse à sa question.

« Quoi dont ? »

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils. Puis, dans un mouvement assez rapide qui restait néanmoins fluide, elle désigna l'ensemble de l'environnement. Les arbres laissaient leurs pétales tomber dans une légère brise sur la verdure parsemée de fleurs aux exquises senteurs. Une vint se poser tout près de ses bottes cirées, sur le chemin de dalles qui menaient vers la fontaine centrale, là où l'eau scintillaient de mille éclats face aux rayons dorées qui s'y mêlaient. Les oiseaux piaillaient, les papillons volaient élégamment. C'était un endroit paisible dans lequel Gerald aimait se rendre tandis qu'il s'octroyait une petite pause pour échapper à la continuelle paperasse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se dire que tout cela vous appartient, ainsi qu'une nation entière ? »

Il garda un instant le silence tout en reprenant sa lente marche, mains derrière son dos, suivi de près par la capitaine de l'armée. Sa démarche semblait fatiguée, las. Paresseuse. C'était habituel après être resté des heures assis sur une chaise où les papiers ne cessaient de s'accroître. Un peu d'aide allait être la bienvenue lorsqu'il en sera temps. Mais pour le moment, songer à autre chose sonnait plus plaisant dans sa tête.

« C'est irréaliste. Je ne pense pas m'y habituer d'ici peu. »

À vrai dire, Gerald préférait largement partir en dehors de l'enceinte du château, libre et non surveillé. Comme avant qu'on lui remette cette lourde couronne dont le poids résidait dans les vies qu'il tenait entre ses mains habiles. C'était parfois difficile de garder la tête froide face à cette pression. Vraiment.

« Vous allez pourtant le devoir. »

Il tiqua. Cette phrase lui rappelait ses conseillers qui étaient constamment sur son dos après leur réunion journalière.

« Pas maintenant. J'ai le temps.

\- Sa Majesté ferait-elle ses premiers caprices ? »

Et une pique de lancée. À force, il s'y était fait. Ça l'amusait. Ça l'énervait parfois. Le mettait hors de ses gonds. Bien sûr, il était tout aussi apte à venir lui servir des taquineries, du sarcasme. C'était un petit quotidien. _Leur_ petit quotidien. Une habitude qu'ils avaient pris, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Ils ne s'en étaient pas plaint, à aucun moment.

Le jeune roi sourit, amusé par son commentaire, et lui fit face, ses yeux émeraude trouvant les orbes bruns devenus familiers. Des orbes qui visitaient ses rêves, qui s'y invitaient le temps d'une nuit pour le laisser pantois, songeur. Elle hantait ses songes. Elle, et sa magnifique chevelure écarlate coupée en un carré plongeant. Il aimerait y glisser sa main, sentir les fins fils entre ses doigts. Il s'abstint cependant, pas spécialement désireux d'écourter sa vie avec ce simple geste.

« Répétez. »

Sa voix sortait suave, vibrante d'une certaine moquerie qui coulait sans doute également dans ses prunelles. Elle devint méfiante, raide, mais releva la tête, juste un peu.

« Que vous faites des caprices ? »

Il secoua la tête de façon négative et s'approcha, le talon de ses chaussures claquant sur le marbre.

« Pas ça. »

Avec un délicat sourcil haussé, Erza pencha à la légère sa tête sur le côté gauche. Quelques mèches écarlate bougèrent.

« _Sa Majesté_ ? »

Son cœur fit une légère embardée.

Certes, il ne comptait pas se mettre dès maintenant corps et âme dans cette dure profession qu'était être roi. Oui, il n'était pas totalement pour tous ces titres pompeux dont on l'affublait. Mais, parfois, il y avait quelques exceptions. Comme lorsque Knightwalker articulait ces deux mots, si distinctement, avec cette voix chaude, douce, un peu rauque.

Il acquiesça, un sourire chatouillant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

Tranquillement, il passa à côté de la garde, s'arrêta, se retourna lorsqu'elle en fit de même. Elle se raidit, appréciant sans doute peu cette nouvelle proximité qu'il avait causé, en se penchant, lentement, pour susurrer près de son oreille, dans un souffle qui lui causa un frisson :

« Ça fait son effet. »

Avec un certain amusement, Gerald s'écarta avant d'être repoussé avec brusquerie. Ce fut avec les joues empourprées qu'elle prit congé en ayant au préalable marmonné « _imbécile de roi_ ». Il l'observa s'en aller, bras croisés, les yeux encore brûlant de taquineries.

Oui, il avait su prendre goût à certaines choses.


End file.
